lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Chrismh/It's time to get strict now...
Hello everyone, it's the Admin of this wiki and the Lalaloopsy wiki. Now I know this is a place for fun, role plays, stories, fan characters... But I've noticed some disrespect, bad quality, and just downright wrong-ness. So, where to begin... Please make sure you read this as I don't want you crying to me because I felt your character wasn't up to this wiki's standards and I deleted 'it after giving you warnings.... ' Articles Allowed: *Role plays *Fanfics *Fan Characters *Other fan ideas Not Allowed: *Wish List *Ideas to the official makers of the dolls *Blank articles unless for a very good reason *Bad words and adult content, this wiki should be for all ages So please make sure the pages you make are actually pages that should be allowed on here. Don't use this just to write down random list. Characters There's a lot of them, which is good, don't get me wrong. But there's a lot of bad ones too, that's bad... Now I'm not expecting A+ work but the articles should be at least a C grade. I've noticed most of the fan characters have had good pages, but the information in general is just horrible, or badly wrote down and not organized at all. I'm mainly angry with those who lack info at all, along with creativity... So if I mention to you that I think the page could be a lot better, please just take the advice and fix it up. Don't make excuses, just try. I know you can help improve this wiki if you just listen to advice. You don't need to be a jerk about it, just try to be nice and explain to people what the problem is. If you need help I will gladly help out, or even try to make your character much more unique. You don't need to take my advice but please do be considerate of it. If you act rudely or insult me for trying to be nice about the bad problems then I can punish you for it. And I have no problems deleting bad articles, so please keep this in mind. I'm willing to be respectful if you respect me and your fellow users. Jerky Behavior This is another big problem. On my page, 2 very rude jerks were insulting my character. I don't mind if you just don't like her but you have no right to be that insulting to anybody. So if you act like a giant brat and insult people without even explaining why then that is also punishable for just being a childish jerk. I'm sorry but its the right thing to do. In Conclusion... On a separate Blog entry I shall be making an entire list of fan articles that may need improvement and what needs fixed. I'm not singling out anybody, but this will get their attention and maybe even get someone else to help them :3 I want this wiki to expand and be wonderful but without everyone getting together and being kind and respectful, its going to remain this way. One big un-harmonious blob of... bad Lalaloopsy mush... Category:Blog posts